<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Universe by FabulosIceCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344861">In Another Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulosIceCream/pseuds/FabulosIceCream'>FabulosIceCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blue Paladin Pidge, Cocky Pidge, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Green Paladin Lance, Nerd Lance (Voltron), Role Swap, they are just two dorks in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulosIceCream/pseuds/FabulosIceCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if there is a universe where I'm the smart one?" Katie said instantly.<br/>"No way!" Lance laughed at the idea.<br/>"No, I'm serious. Just think about it! If what Slav said is true, there is an infinity of universes and there is an infinity of possibilities!" the Blue Paladin continued.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>In which an alternate universe Katie and Lance have a conversation about different realities and possibilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Another Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was working as usual on his lion. He was one step closer to upgrading the green lion's cloaking device when the door to his hangar opened. He looked up and smiled, seeing his girlfriend enter the room. She jumped happily to him, her long sandy brown hair flying in every direction, kept in place only by a green headband.</p>
<p>"Hey,  Katie!" He said, going back to his project after giving her a quick kiss.</p>
<p>She sat near him, looking at his work "You've been here for almost five hours, how long is this thing going to take? I want to spend some time with you!"</p>
<p>"I'm almost finished. I still have to upgrade the atomic mechanisms to form an energy barrier, but the magnetic field is still not connected…"</p>
<p>"You know I don't really understand what you're saying..."</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wonder how you got into the Garrison..." he mumbled under his breath, but the girl heard him and stuck her tongue out.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't be a meanie!! The entrance exam didn't contain questions about how to upgrade a giant alien robot!"</p>
<p>Lance shook his head "Fair enough...I'll be finished in a bit. If you want, you can wait here. I promise that after we'll do whatever you want..." he said, going back to his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katie looked at her boyfriend with fond eyes. They had been dating for over a year and she felt like she met her soul-mate. Even if they were in an intergalactic alien war, their relationship still worked and Katie had never been happier. Lance was something different, a genius in every field possible, with a quick, strategic and curious mind. He was one of the most loyal persons she had ever met and she swore that without him, she would have been dead already. She had never thought that she would fall for a 'nerd' like him, but despite her flirtatious character, something attracted her to him and ever since she never regretted her heart's decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance felt his girlfriend getting more and more bored with every minute that passed. He didn't need to look up from his work to feel and hear that she was now walking over the hangar, playing with his utensils and examining every little detail of the walls.</p>
<p>After some minutes, she broke the silence "I've been thinking..."</p>
<p>"You know it's dangerous when you do that…" Lance stated amused.</p>
<p>"You jerk!" She said annoyed, hitting him slowly on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Just kidding babe, you know I love you! What were you saying?"</p>
<p>Katie sighed, but continued when her boyfriend looked up at her with loving eyes "As I was saying, I've been imagining things about all these alternate universes...Ever since we had our little adventure with the evil Alteans, I've been thinking about all sorts of things!"</p>
<p>                                                                            </p>
<p>Lance stopped his work and took out his glasses and put them on the table. When Katie got bored she let her imagination wonder and came up with all sorts of stories. That's what Lance liked about her. She was a beautiful girl with an interesting mind. Even if at first glance she seemed like egotistical, cocky and arrogant, she was actually very profound and outgoing. When he first met her he had such a bad impression of her – she was loud and confrontational, but with time, he was able to solve the mystery around her: she was just a sensitive and reflective teen who wanted to be trusted and to find her place. He wanted to help her discover her true propose and he was surprised to find out they truly completed each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if there is a universe where I'm the smart one?" She said instantly.</p>
<p>"No way!" Lance laughed at the idea.</p>
<p>"No, I'm serious. Just think about it! If what Slav said is true, there is an infinity of universes and there is an infinity of possibilities!"</p>
<p>"I'm impressed you've been paying attention to his words..."</p>
<p>Katie shot him an irritated look, but continued nevertheless "Maybe there is a universe where I'm the pilot of the Green Lion and you're the pilot of the Blue Lion..."</p>
<p>"So in your dreams, I'm the charming agile pilot of the right leg of Voltron..."</p>
<p>"Not as charming as me!" she exclaimed, smirking confidently.</p>
<p>Lance laughed and moved closer to Katie to hug her, his work long forgotten. She sat with her head in his lap and Lance leaned on his lion.</p>
<p>"I know this universe exists! It sounds really crazy, but after seeing that universe where Keith was speaking with a Russian accent and Matt was dressed as a girl, everything is possible…" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning on her boyfriend even more.</p>
<p>"True..."</p>
<p>"Just imagine me being the smart one! It would be so much fun!" She laughed.</p>
<p>"You're already smart Katie. Even if I make fun of you, you have an amazing mind..."</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and smiled "I know babe, but you're still the shining star of Voltron. Without you, we'd all be dead by now…"</p>
<p>Lance leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her lips tasted of honey and he loved it. Whenever they kissed, Lance was in heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they parted, Katie continued her strange ideas "It's really hard to imagine you as a pilot of the Blue Lion to be truthful..."</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>"It's just strange to imagine you as free spirited and as good a fighter as me," Katie laughed "Maybe in that universe everyone has a different role too!"</p>
<p>"What would Keith be?"</p>
<p>"Just imagine if Keith was not our leader and instead an emo kid who carries a knife and threatens everyone he’s gonna kill somebody!"</p>
<p>Lance laughed out loud. Just imagining the Black Paladin not being a dad for twenty-four hours straight was a funny thought.</p>
<p>"Allura stays as the princess!" Katie continued.</p>
<p>"Hmm, why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, it's just that she's Altean so I presume she stays Altean in that universe..."</p>
<p>"Well assuming there is an infinity of universes, there is probably one where we are all Altean, so don't go on that premise…"</p>
<p>"Eh I know, it's just that for this headcanon, Allura remains as the princess…"</p>
<p>"Fine...what about Shiro and Hunk?"</p>
<p>"Hmm...that's hard! I can’t see Hunk not being moody and stuff, but it would be funny if he was the Yellow Paladin… Shiro looks like he could be a great leader if he was not that easily freighted –“</p>
<p>“He’s still our best friend so don’t insult him,”</p>
<p>“You know I adore his cooking way too much not to love him. I swear I would have married him one day if I had not met you!”</p>
<p>“Should I be offended? Do I need to compete with our local sunshine for your heart?” Lance asked, looking at his girlfriend, seemingly displeased.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry babe, you’re my number one!” She declared and kissed him shortly “Even so, everything would be a mess..."</p>
<p>"Yes, beginning with you being the green paladin!"</p>
<p>"Hey, I'd be a great Pilot of the Green Lion! I'd have your mind so I'm sure I'd do a great job..." she said that in a whisper and sat up to kiss him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They melted into each others’ embrace. Katie's lips parted and Lance tried to discover every part of her mouth. One of his hands cupped her face, while the other wandered down her back. Katie's hands were playing with his short brown hair.</p>
<p>When they ran out of breath, Katie leaned and placed her head on his chest "Lance..."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"What if in that universe you won't love me?"</p>
<p>"How could I not love you?!"</p>
<p>"I don't know...maybe you fall for Allura or Keith or someone else other than me..."</p>
<p>"Don't say such things... You know I’d fall head over heels for you in every universe!”</p>
<p>Katie laughed shortly at his poor attempt at a pick-up line and looked into his piercing blue eyes "I love you, Lance..."</p>
<p>He placed his forehead on hers and smiled "I love you too, Katie..."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>